


Of Love's Sweet Scent

by Dragonmad



Series: The Hogwarts Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh come on, Athos you can't tell me you've never wondered what amortentia smells like!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love's Sweet Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen so hard into the Musketeers fandom I think I've got whiplash...
> 
> (Apologies, it's been a while since I've read HP so hopefully nothing too egregiously wrong!)

Athos almost gets up and walks out of the classroom when he sees the instructions on the board. He's staring at it incredulously, wondering who in their right mind would think getting a bunch of hormonal fifteen years old to brew this would ever be a good idea.

"Brilliant!" Aramis exclaims, grinning wide as he flops down into the seat next to him. "I've always wanted to brew this."

Athos just blinks at him.

"What?" The other boy asks, "oh come on, Athos you can't tell me you've never wondered what amortentia smells like!"

"Alright alright, settle down now," Slughorn calls from the front. "I'm glad to see so many of you excited. Now, chapter 43 please..."

"This is stupid." Athos huffs.

"This is looooove!" Aramis sing songs, batting his eyelashes ridiculously and Athos flicks a piece of toad spleen at him.

Aramis squawks and flicks it back but can't stop from grinning. "Do you think the Puffs are up to this yet?"

"Probably."

"We'll have to compare notes."

Athos looks at the Ravenclaw boy aghast. "I’m not going to tell you!" He sees Aramis open his mouth to argue and continues hurriedly "Or Porthos! Or anyone for that matter!"

"Why not?" Aramis pouts.

"Because it's private!!!"

"We're friends. We tell each other everything!"

Not everything, a nasty corner of Athos' mind whispers. "I'm not telling you."

Aramis looks at him with large wounded eyes.

"No."

"You're no fun."

"You've known me since we were 11 and you're only just figuring this out?"

"Is it a Slytherin thing?"

"What?" Athos blinks, momentarily blindsided. "No, why would it be?"

Aramis shrugs a shoulder idly as he dices ingredients. "I don't know, that whole mysterious aura you all like to pretend you have."

Athos is vaguely aware he's gaping. The loud pop of a bubble from the cauldron reminds him he needs to keep stirring widdershins. "Just. Help me with this next bit will you?"

Aramis quickly adds in the crushed nettles, the steam rising quickly with a hiss as the potion begins to change colours from a sickly blue to a clear pearlescent sheen.

"Oh well done boys, five points each!" Slughorn says, barely stopping to look before moving on to other students.

Athos looks at the potion with trepidation and realizes that for all his talk Aramis is doing the same.

"On three?" He offers, and Aramis nods quickly in agreement.

"One." His heartbeat has sped up in anticipation.

"Two..." He can feel butterflies start to dance nervously about his stomach, and has to flex his hands to keep them from shaking.

"Three."

Together they learn forward over the cauldron, taking a deep breath of the fumes rising off the warm surface.

Athos closes his eyes, trying to puzzle out what it is he smells above the normal classroom scents and the shampoo that Aramis favours from where their heads nearly touch. And then suddenly, like a summer breeze he catches it: warm sunshine and long grass beneath a forget me knot blue sky...

He comes back to sudden awareness, releasing a shaky breath. 'Well, that confirms that then,' he thinks idly forcing himself not to turn and look two tables behind. He looks up to make a remark but loses his train of thought at the look on his friends face.

Aramis is frowning down at the cauldron with an unreadable expression.

"Aramis?" Athos asks curiously.

The dark haired boy blinks up at Athos, frown still firmly in place. "I don't understand ... It doesn't smell like anything special, it just smells like -" He stops mid sentence and his face falls slack in shock. "Oh." He says faintly.

"Smells like what, Aramis?"

But Aramis isn't paying attention to him anymore, his eyes instead fixed on the doorway to the classroom. Athos turns to follow his gaze to see Porthos and d'Artagnan waiting for them impatiently in the hallway, ready to head for lunch.

"I - um. I've just remembered I've got a ...thing." Aramis says hurriedly, packing up his equipment haphazardly.

"What thing?"

"Just - I've gotta go."

"Aramis?" Athos asks, concerned now. The other boy doesn't answer though. Throwing his satchel over his shoulders and pressing his books close to his chest he practically flees the classroom, rushing past their startled friends.

"What's up with him?" Porthos asks, stepping into the classroom.

Athos shrugs helplessly before turning to look at their simmering cauldron. It's contents reflecting the light like golden wheat waving in an unseen breeze.

Frustrated with himself he grabs a flask and bottles the potion, dropping it on the professors desk for marking.


End file.
